


Party? I don't know her. (That titles gonna change) // Karlnap High School AU

by BeeIsADork



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anonymity, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Secret Identity, Soft Karl Jacobs, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Underage Drinking, sports are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIsADork/pseuds/BeeIsADork
Summary: Karl and Sapnap meet at a party, but Karl got drunk and doesn’t remember (*shocked noises*), so they text but Sapnap’s anonymous! (Sorta an online friends au?)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 16





	Party? I don't know her. (That titles gonna change) // Karlnap High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow because I just started a new school, but they will come! I just wanted to write a cute lil fic!

Everyone at school knew of Karl, whether it be from his position on the debate team and the gaming club, to his hawaiian shirt Wednesdays, everyone knows of him somehow.

But despite his school-wide fame, Karl couldn’t be described as ‘popular’, no. ‘Popular’ implies being well known, liked, and respected, like a jock or a cheerleader. Karl didn’t much like school sports, he did a few sports for fun on the weekends, but the competition between schools was overrated to him, the fun getting replaced by tension and grudges. That’s not to say he didn’t go all out for pep rallies, he did have school spirit, just not for sports.

Parties… weren’t his scene. They were loud, and crowded, and sweaty, and everyone was always either drunk or high. No, parties were more his best friend’s scene. Quackity was always happiest at parties, the bright and energetic atmosphere constantly fueling his mood, and the pot keeping his inner stoner happy.

Karl did, however, refuse to ever attend a party with his friend, knowing that he would ultimately be left alone while his well meaning friend went off to go play some game or hang out with some loud people under some influence, and this didn’t change until one random day in senior year.

-We now commence the fic after that long ass intro-

“Quackity no, I’m not going to go to that dumb football party, there’s no way!” Karl exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time, having to yell over his friend’s loud protests. They had been arguing like this for almost an hour. “And at this rate we’ll never get the chemistry homework done before midnight!”

That line made Quackity burst into uncontrollable laughter, presumably having forgotten the reason they were having this sleepover in the first place. Karl just groaned, flopping backwards onto his mattress.

“Tell- Tell you what Karl, I’ll shut up if you agree to go,” Quackity tried to bargain, between cackling laughs.

Karl threw his hands to his face, hiding it completely before muttering a simple ‘ _ why _ ’ too quietly for the other to hear.

“Fine, sure, just please let us do this homework before it’s marked late at midnight!”

_ ‘I can’t believe I just agreed to spend my Friday in some random house trying to fight a headache,’  _ Karl groaned internally, regretting prioritizing homework already.

\---

The following days at school Quackity seemed to have even more energy than usual, which honestly scared Karl, considering his friend already acted like he had a monster-coffee-coke smoothie every single hour of the day.

“So the plan is we go to my house, change, come back, watch the game, go back home, and then walk to the party, NO DESIGNATED DRIVER BABY!” Quackity exclaimed in the middle of the hall after school, attracting a few stares.

“I don’t know, are you sure it’s a good idea to go to this? Football parties get shut down by cops constantly!” Karl protested, shutting his locker door.

“... stop watching high school movies,” Was all Quackity had to say.

Karl laughed at Quackity’s offended face.

“We have work to do now, come on.” Quackity grabbed Karl’s arm and started marching out of the school toward his car.

On the drive home, Karl insisted on listening to High School Musical and proceeded to sing the entire time.

“Karl you can’t just wear that hoodie, you know. I have a change of clothes for you.” Karl did not know.

“Why not?” He whined, but Quackity was not having that.

“Cause I said so now shush.” He shoved a folded pile into Karl’s hands then left him to change.

It was a soft beige sweater with a collared shirt Karl assumed went under it. That, paired with his dark skinny jeans he already had on, would actually make a decent outfit.

After both changing, they returned to the school to watch the football game.

They just barely got seats, the entire school had shown up.

Out ran the team and they line up, one of them was bouncing from his toes to heels in anticipation.

The game itself was boring, at least to Karl who didn’t know how to play. The team crushed the visitors, though, it wasn’t even close.

“PARTY TIME!” Quackity all but screamed, and Karl was glad everyone else was yelling too. He practically dragged Karl to his car, more excited than Karl had ever seen him, not even complaining when High School Musical returned full volume to his Bluetooth.

—

  
  


Karl was really regretting doing his homework.

Shortly after coming to the party, Quackity had disappeared to god knows where, leaving Karl with a very strong drink alone.

Now he was just sitting criss cross on the couch trying not to listen to the pounding music.

Some guy came and sat next to him, he looked vaguely familiar, but Karl couldn’t place why.

“Enjoying the party?” He asked, tightening a bandanna around his forehead.

“No, actually, my friend abandoned me, I don’t know anyone, and the music is giving me a headache. Also i really hate this drink.”

The guy let out a laugh and before he could respond, Quackity spotted them and made his way over.

“Karl! You met the host!” Karl’s face turned white.

“The abandoning friend, I assume?” Quackity looked confused, but shook hands with him anyway.

“Ooh!” Quackity said randomly before running off again.

“I am so sorry I didn’t know it was your party I didn’t mean to be rude oh my god-“

The guy cut off his apologies laughing.

“You’re fine, I’m Nick, the host.” He stuck out his hand. “Nice to talk to you for the very first time.

Karl giggled.

“Karl, fun party you’ve got,” he replied, shaking Nick’s hand.

“Now let’s fix that drink problem, shall we? Then I have to less interesting party goers.”

—

Karl woke up in Quackity’s bed with a headache so bad he thought his head would fall off and immediately puked onto the floor beside him.

“Oh you’re finally up,” Quackity said, entering the room with a tray. “You drank way too much and got very drunk, luckily you’re not an embarrassing drunk, just touchy and giggle-y. But either way, you’re probably hung over as hell, so I brought you Advil.”

“What the honk happened last night.” He held his head.

“Honestly dude, I was off with some friends doing something else, it's a bit blurry, but someone handed you to me and said you needed to get home.” He shrugged before sitting down by Karl. “You good?”

Karl just shrugged, taking the Advil. His phone vibrated.

**Sapnap** _9:27 AM_

hey karl just making sure you got home safe last night

“Who’s ‘Sapnap’?” Karl asked, confused. Quackity raised his eyebrows.

“You’re serious?” Karl shrugged and decided to text back.

**Karl** _9:29 AM_

This is going to sound weird, but who are you? Youre sapnap in my phone and that doesnt explain it much…

**Sapnap** _9:29 AM_

its fine you were really drunk last night so im not surprised you dk i was the one making sure nothing happened last night lol

**Karl** _9:30 AM_

Oh, thank you! Im sorry about that

**Sapnap** _9:30 AM_

its fine lol youre a cute drunk yk

Karl flushed at the compliment from the stranger.

**Karl** _9:30 AM_

… still dont know who you are though

**Sapnap** _9:31 AM_

thats ok, is it cool if i stay anon?

|

that sounded kinda creepy, just want to have fresh impression

**Karl** _9:31 AM_

You’re right that did sound totally creepy, but i get it lol

**Sapnap** _9:32 AM_

thanks for dealing with the creepiness then u wont regret

**Karl** _9:32 AM_

I better not >:(

He laughed at his own sillyness.

“So whatcha laughing at, Sapnap?” Karl had honestly forgotten where he was and that Quackity was there.

“Sorta, I still don’t know who he is though.”

“Oh he’s-“ Quackity started.

“Nope, he wanted to stay anonymous for now, and that’s ok with me!”

Quackity smiled.

“I bet you’re glad you went to that party now.”

Word count: 1352 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Background knowledge time!  
> -Sapnap is a nickname around their school, but Karl obviously doesn’t know this  
> -I might make something random sentient just because I can and I will not acknowledge this again  
> -I might include other ships  
> -Quackity will not be shipped cause he said it makes him uncomfortable


End file.
